The Fanfiction Fallout
by What's a hickey
Summary: "So you've written fanfiction about you and your mother but not me?" Amy could hardly contain her laughter. This is what happens when Sheldon finds out about Amy's fanfic habit and vice versa. Enjoy!


**A/N- Thanks Brit (SargeantFuzzyBoots) for the idea for this fic! Just a one shot about my thoughts on what would happen if Sheldon found out about the Coopmelia fic! **

**Without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters. The Bolaro and Chuck are handling them just fine. **

* * *

What an embarrassing, and suprisingly heartwarming, night it had been for one Amy Farrah Fowler.

The blond goddesses that were her best friends had coaxed her most humiliating secret out the deepest facets of the Internet. Written as a way to release all of her pent up feelings for the frequently frustrating Sheldon Cooper, Amy thrived on the endorphins immediately after publishing her latest installment of Cooper and Amelia.

The typing away furiously at her keyboard, the constant stream of words that practically flowed from the inner workings of her marvelous brain to the digital page, amazed her. One moment she would be postulating ideas about the effect of hippocampal damage on the start of Alzheimer's disease. The next she would be adding sentences and sentences to her next story about the _Little House on the Prairie_-esque escapades of time traveling, Cooper and prairie maiden, Amelia.

Luckily the raucous laughter at her expense from Penny and Bernadette quickly turned into genuine interest for the outcome of the story, waiting on the edge of their seat for Cooper and Amelia to finally share a special kiss, time traveler to maiden.

As Amy showered, brushed her teeth and immersed herself into the comfort of her floor length nightgown in her queen-sized waterbed, she thought back on the hilarity of the night as a whole. Both her and Bernadette had scoured the Internet and found their bestie's low budget ape movie on demand.

Payback was in store and Penny had found it in the form of Bernie's pageantry show past, this time a video of her rendition of "Wannabe" in a bid for the title Miss California Quiznos 1999. After 3 minutes of watching a singing peach cupcake, the roots of her very competitive nature became apparent to her and Penny.

Bringing her out of her reverie was the text tone to the tune of the first couple notes of the Spiderman theme song, meaning that her daily goodnight text from Sheldon came in.

_Goodnight Amy. I have some exciting news to tell you about my latest paper tomorrow at work! Even STEVEN HAWKING liked it. Pardon my use of all caps, dopamine and norepinephrine hormones have bested me yet again. I look forward to your company tomorrow at lunch._

_I love you,_

_Sheldon Cooper, M.S, B.D., Ph.D_

Though they had been saying it to each other both digitally and in person, the "I love you" still made her heart flutter and beat faster than the speed of light in her chest. The effect that man could have on her sent shivers down her petite spine, out of both euphoria and fear that the Star Trek/Wars-loving theoretical physicist could have this much of a hold on her heart, which had only just recently been exposed to the trials and tribulations of love.

_Goodnight Sheldon. I look forward to hearing about your discoveries about the universe tomorrow at lunch. And your all caps is acceptable for the situation. A nod of approval from Steven Hawking is a great achievement!_

_I love you too,_

_Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D_

No sooner had she fired the text to Sheldon and she heard the familiar ping yet again.

_Stop that constant sexting Dr. Fowler. It's bedtime and I'm trying to sleep here!_

_Regards,_

_Sheldon Cooper, M.S., B.D, Ph.D_

Amy knew that this was his construed way of flirting and she decided to play right along, beating him at his own game.

_Well maybe you should put your phone away and stop texting me Dr. Cooper ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D_

She knew how riled up he got when she called him by his title, but she honestly was pretty tired so she switched off her phone, missing the text that Sheldon had sent her back.

Sliding down to burrow herself under the covers, the neurobiologist fell asleep dreaming of Amelia, Cooper and undergarments of all things.

* * *

Realizing that Amy probably went to sleep, Sheldon rolled over from his right side to the middle, assuming his signature Dracula-style sleeping pose that Leonard always made fun of him for having.

Thoughts of trains, equations and Amy were swirling around in that big bulbous brain of his, as his girlfriend in question would coin it. Recently, this had been a common occurrence for him, Amy always being a constant thought in his mind. While he was showering, in bed or even something as mundane cleaning the apartment, the bespectacled brunette would always find a way to creep into his daily musings.

Frustrated that he couldn't fall asleep, he threw the covers off his body and begrudgingly trudged to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of chamomile tea to calm his chaotic nerves. Grabbing his favorite blue mug out of the counter, he retrieved a tea bag from the black box and placed it in the cup, waiting for the kettle to whistle.

Leaving his tea making behind for the moment, he went over and sat down at his desk, booting up his laptop. Perusing the web, he decided to see if there were any more comments on his and Leonard's paper. He couldn't believe that his best friend had come up with the brilliant idea about super fluid helium. It was genius. Pure genius.

Topping it all off was approval from the greatest mind of the 20th century. Having Steven Hawking behind their idea was like having support from the President. It made them the next physicists to watch for the upcoming year. Hopefully him and Leonard would gear their research towards this subject in the ensuing months.

The high, screechy whistle of the kettle dragged Sheldon away from his ideas for future research. Pouring the steaming liquid into the mug, he walked with his tea over to his spot and made himself comfortable. Reaching for the remote, he switched on the TV, mindlessly scrolling through channels, waiting for a show to catch his eye.

As luck would have it, there was a midnight marathon of Firefly airing on the Sci-Fy network, so Sheldon imagined himself in the apocalyptic world of Malcolm Reynolds and the rest of the Serenity crew.

As the night lugged along, the chamomile tea was starting to work its magic, making him extremely drowsy. Walking to his room with sleep on the brain, Sheldon tucked himself into bed, relaxing his once tense body and drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts of the beguiling brunette drifting off as well.

* * *

Sheldon awoke from his deep sleep, in a word, content.

There were very few times where he wasn't drowning in the constant chaos in his genius mind from trying to solve the mysteries of the universe. However on this sunny, bright Pasadena morning, he felt free and relaxed from the burdens that had been weighing him down for months.

The only other time he could recall feeling this way was after he told Amy his true feelings about her on that lovely Prom night in the fall. He knew she had been heartbroken after he went on his important, albeit short, journey of self discovery in the summer, so he felt it was high time he stop being a "wimpy jackass," as he remembered his father would say to his older brother, and admit that he loved Amy, because that's how he honestly felt after months and months of speculating and eliminating all other conclusions that could think of.

Getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom for his morning rituals, the once distraught and over analytical Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper felt free as a bird and ready to tackle whatever obstacles came his way.

Dressed and ready to go to work, Sheldon waited patiently for Leonard to return from Penny's, seeing as how it was one of the nights where he lived with her. He wanted to go meet with Dr. Gablehauser about him and Leonard's paper to see if there was any potential for future research and funding from the board. Plus he was really excited to see Amy at lunch to tell her about his findings.

Impatience starting to creep up on his happy mood, Sheldon started occupying himself with other tasks, eager for Leonard to walk through the door. Checking the equations on the board, adjusting his figurines and books on the bookshelf, tidying the coffee table, nothing seemed to distract him enough from Leonard's absence.

Now full on tired of his best friend's tardiness, he waltzed over to the apartment across the hall, a dissatisfied look plastered on his face.

_*knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny!*_

_*knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny!*_

_*knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny!*_

He could hear footsteps approaching the door thanks to his Vulcan hearing, as Howard constantly called it.

"Hey Sheldon, I'll be ready in 5 minutes. I just got distracted," Leonard said while sending a smirk in Penny's direction, who happened to be standing in the kitchen making coffee.

"Can I come in and wait for you here in the living room?" Sheldon was still lonely in the apartment by himself on the mornings Leonard stayed over and missed the morning conversations over breakfast about the latest scientific developments with his little buddy.

"Sure buddy. I just have to brush my teeth and wash my face then we can head off." Leonard could see how alone Sheldon was over in the apartment so he tried to make him feel better to an extent but he wanted to live with the woman he loved more.

"Morning sweetie. Are you ready to talk about your paper to your boss today?" Leonard had told her last night that they were going to present it to Dr. Gablehauser for funding, but she was too distracted by Amy's fanfic to concentrate on much last night.

"Yes I am. Hopefully Leonard and I will make a proposal that will make him provide us with the sufficient amount of funds so we can use better lasers and equipment." She noticed he was quite fidgety in his spot on her aqua couch and knew that her friend had something other than work on his mind.

"What's up Cooper? Something bothering you honey?" Penny wanted her best friends to be happy more than anything and she knew Sheldon had a tough time admitting and acting on his feelings and didn't want Amy to get hurt. She many have laughed at Amy's story last night but she knew it revealed some fears she had about her relationship.

Sheldon, however, was only focusing on one element in that entire sentence. "Penny, why did you call me Cooper? That's not in your usual quiver of names that you say to me. What gives?"

Penny knew she had slipped up and didn't expect Sheldon to catch it. Amy would hate her forever if she told Sheldon about the fictional fantasies written about their relationship.

"I don't know I'd thought I'd try something different since you hate me calling you Moonpie so much."

Sheldon was no dummy and could see straight through Penny's lie. He had told her for many years to stop calling him Moonpie but she never did, so why the sudden change of heart? Maybe Amy told her something last night with the girls and she didn't want him to know.

"Penny, Penny, Penny. I know you're lying. So why did you really call me Cooper? Did Amy tell you something last night that I should know about?"

Penny visibly paled and knew that she had been caught. Twirling her fingers to buy time, she was in the middle of an internal conflict. She wanted to tell him because she thought if he knew, maybe he would see what Amy was afraid of in their relationship and treat her better. On the other, she knew her bestie would hate her for meddling in their personal lives and revealing one of her deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secrets to her boyfriend.

But it wasn't like Sheldon didn't write his own fanfic. She remembered when Sheldon was trying to master the craft of acting and had made her do a scene study with him. For their piece they had used a Star Trek fanfiction he had written about Spock taking him away to the future. A crying fit and a call to Mrs. Mary Cooper later, Penny now reminisced on that memory with fondness, eliciting a small chuckle at the antics of her crazy neighbor.

Penny just couldn't hold it in anymore, her mouth spilling the beans before her brain had time to react.

"The reason I called you Cooper is because that's what Amy calls you in her fanfic she writes about your relationship."

The puzzled look on Sheldon's normally stoic face told Penny that she needed to explain further.

"Last night, we were revealing and reliving our biggest embarrassments and secrets. They found my Serial Apeist 2 movie, I found an old video of Bernadette at a pageant and we found a Little House on the Prairie fanfic that Amy wrote about the two of you. I was so engrossed it in that Leonard and me read the rest of it last night. Sweetie, Amy wrote a really endearing story about your relationship, it's nothing to be humiliated about. Amy is a wonderful writer."

All of this information was too much for Sheldon to comprehend. He was flattered that Amy would write such things about him and that their relationship was so important to her that she would write a whole story about it. He knew from personal experience with fic writing that it could take a long time to write and involved a lot of planning.

He was also frustrated that it wasn't Amy telling him about these stories, it was that Penny and his friends had heard a story that was only meant for him and his neurobiologist's ears to hear.

Leonard walked out of Penny's bathroom as Sheldon was going to say something to her, but he held his tongue, deciding that it was better to talk to Amy about this issue at lunch today.

Bidding farewell to Penny, he exchanged a knowing glance with her, completely missed by Leonard.

Leonard kissed her goodbye and the pair made their way out the door and down the four flights of stairs, ready to change the way people understand the universe.

* * *

The day went by in a blur for Sheldon.

He obviously remembered the meeting with Gablehauser and was overjoyed when he told them that he would arrange a meeting with the Board of Directors to discuss their funding.

But as lunchtime grew closer and closer, Sheldon became more nervous, feeling like a teenage boy going through puberty. He had felt moments like these a lot over the past 4 years. His first date with Amy, his first fight with her, when he asked her out, their anniversary dinner, their first real kiss, Prom night, and now this.

He walked quickly over to the other side of campus where her lab was, lunch bag in hand. Today's meal was a rousing mix of a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato, an apple and a water bottle.

Walking up to her door, his palms became clammy and his hands were shaking like leaves.

Tentatively he performed his signature knock, nervous about the conversation he was going to have.

_*knock, knock, knock, Amy!*_

_*knock, knock, knock, Amy!*_

_*knock, knock, knock, Amy!*_

Who opened the door was nothing short of perfect.

Sheldon loved the way she looked with her hair tied up and lab coat on over her clothes. He thought she looked beautiful and like she came straight out of his little lab coat fantasy that he often had in the shower involving her and a banana.

"Hi Sheldon! Are you ready for lunch?" She was busy stripping the latex gloves off her tiny hands that he loved to wrap in his large ones. Retrieving her lunch from the right side of her desk, she joined him at the small metal table near the back of her lab where she wasn't working on stimulating starfish, which happened to be showing very promising results.

"Yes. I cant wait to tell you all about the new Cooper-Hofstadter super fluid helium theory. But first can I ask you something, its kind of personal." Amy noticed that he looked so nervous and couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Sure Sheldon, what's bothering you?"

Sheldon didn't know how to broach the subject and kept pushing the food around on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. He decided that the best way to talk about it was to come right out and ask.

"Is it true that you write fanfics about our relationship? Is our relationship not pleasing enough Amy? I'm really sorry if it's not satisfactory but I'm really trying to be a better—"

Amy stopped him before he could finish his sentence. She was so angry at Penny for telling him about the adventures of Cooper and Amelia but he was bound to find out sometime.

"Yes its true Sheldon and yes I write about us having coitus and doing other activities physically, but I'm not unhappy in the relationship we have. I love you and I told you the night of Prom that I was done pressuring you about making love. I know you love me and are trying for me and that's all I have ever wanted from you. If we never have sex, then I will be perfectly happy because I know that I'm in a relationship with someone who actually cares about me and that's all I have ever wanted."

At this point she was holding Sheldon's hand and stroking it lightly with her thumb. She assumed he liked it because he didn't pull away or look uncomfortable. She could tell that he was thinking hard about whatever he was going to say next, practically seeing the gears at work in his head.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sheldon spoke, still holding Amy's hand in his, stroking his thumb over her hand like she had done before.

"Thank you for telling me Amy and I really am trying to overcome my issues because I love you and want to make you happy. Seeing as how we are revealing secrets, I wanted to tell you that I too have dipped my toe in the art of fanfic writing, having written many about Spock taking me away from my mother and into the future."

All Amy could do was chuckle. Sheldon was at first angry at her reaction, but began to join in after hearing her infectious laughter.

"So you've written fanfiction about you and your mother, but not you and me?" Amy could hardly contain her laughter. With tears in her eyes, she just couldn't believed the enigma that was the great Sheldon Cooper wrote fanfic about Spock.

Managing to quell her laughter, her and Sheldon enjoyed a pleasant lunch together, with him telling her about his paper and her showing the video of Bernadette that had him in stitches in a matter of minutes.

As their lunch date time dwindled, Sheldon gathered his belongings and made his way over to the door of her lab.

"I'm glad we had this conversation Amy and I'm so happy you like the topic of my paper. Now this was technically a date, don't I deserve a kiss little lady?"

Sheldon looked at her with such intensity that she thought she would melt into a puddle of goo right there on the spot. She scooted closer to him and he placed his masculine hands on his favorite spot on her waist.

Stretching up on her tippy toes, she gave him a quick, but loving, peck on the lips. She then whispered, as seductively as she could in his ear, her breath sending tingles down his whole body.

"You should read the story sometime, Cooper."

* * *

**A/N- And that's all folks. Remember to review please! It makes all of us writers very happy and I would love to know your opinion of my stories!**

**-Katie **


End file.
